ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Silvergon
, also known as Silvagon is a somewhat ram-like monster that first appeared in Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in Episode 26. Silvergon is similar to Red King. Subtitle: History Ultraman Tiga Silvergon was a monster that dwelled within another dimension known as "The Rainbow Underworld," an alternate dimension where he reigned supreme. Upon noticing a family of humans that wandered into his domain, Silvergon gave chase but luckily for them, Silvergon's poor eyesight caused him to overlook his prey and he turned away. Once GUTS arrived to investigate the Rainbow Underworld, they were attacked by another monster that lived within the dimension, Gagi. Gagi attacked the family trapped inside his barrier dome, but Silvergon soon arrived and attacked Gagi himself, breaking through Gagi's barrier. Silvergon overpowered Gagi with ease, shrugging off nearly all of his attacks and even tearing off one of Gagi's whips until finally, Silvergon killed Gagi by mauling at his throat. Silvergon then turned his attention to GUTS and the family he encountered before and attacked them both. Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga and distracted Silvergon from his attention on GUTS. Silvergon’s strength gave Tiga great difficulty in competing against the powerful monster, both his own physical strength was outmatched and even the Zepellion Beam (while managing to topple Silvergon to the ground) were both shook off by the beast. Tiga then changed to Power Mode, but even then Power Mode couldn’t even overpower Silvergon’s strength and he was tossed around by the monster. Suddenly, GUTS alerted Tiga of Silvergon’s weakness: His poor eyesight. Tiga used this advantage to tease Silvergon who became frustrated, but finally Tiga managed to use the Tiga Head Crusher to piledrive Silvergon into the ground, trapping the behemoth so he couldn't escape. Tiga flew high into the sky and flew back down on Silvergon at incredible speed, performing the Tiga Burning Dash, and rammed straight threw Silvergon, killing him in a huge explosion. The Rainbow Underworld then disappeared into nothingness. Trivia *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake *Due to Silvergon's name and appearance, Goldras's existence was to mirror that of Silvergon by being a monster element made of gold, whereas Silvergon was made of Silver. *Silvergon was created from a modified Sealizar suit. *Silvergon is the only monster that tries to imitate an Ultra's abilities (as he tries to imitate Ultraman Tiga's Zeppelion Beam and Type Change). *Silvergon's sight resembles that of a frog, as neither can see objects that don't move. **This also resembles the in . Ultraman Dyna Silvergon reappeared in Episode 16 of Ultraman Dyna as Clone Silvergon. Silvergon was cloned 10 years later by a scientists, along with Sildron. Clone Silvergon was made as a test item for the scientist's self-made monster: Neosaurus. But first, he was tested against Clone Sildron, in order to test his power. With his improved eye sight, Silvergon fought ferociously with Sildron. After thoroughly killing Sildron, Super GUTS attacked Clone Silvergon and succeeded in making him half blind. Later, Clone Silvergon returned and confronted Super GUTS for attacking him. However, he was confronted by the newly released Neosaurus. Sure enough, Clone Silvergon's strength was feeble in comparison to the bioweapon was ultimately destroyed by Neosaurus's Helix beam. Trivia *Suit actor: Koji Mimura *In comparison to the original Silvergon, Clone Silvergon has black head horns and blue lining in between his muscle ridges. *This episode was later featured in episode 49 of Ultraman Retsuden: Fierce Battle! Dyna in the Monster Island!!. *Clone Slivergon is one of few kaijus that Dyna does not fight Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Silvergon reappeared in the movie Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers as . After transforming Ultraman Mebius into a bronze statue, Super Alien Hipporito’s unleashed King Silvergon and King Goldras to attack Japan. The duo seemed indestructible, even when the air force launched an attack that was futile to their strength, and their rampage continued into the night. Super Alien Hipporit joined them in the rampage until Ultraman Tiga arrived to stop them. Tiga was able to handle both King Monsters until their master joined in the attack, and Tiga was impirsoned in a cylinder prison. Dyna and Gaia soon joined the battle, again evened the odds for Tiga. Dyna battled King Silvergon by himself, and eventually the monster was destroyed by the Solgent Ray. Trivia *Suit actor: Satoshi Yamamoto *In this film, King Silvergon possesses the ability to spit blue fireballs, an ability he never used before. *During the film's climax, King Silvergon's head and arms formed one-half of the Giga Chimera's main heads and arms. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie King Silvergon reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with King Goldras, King Gesura, Alien Baltan, Gomess, Magular, Antlar, Zetton, Gudon, Twin Tail, and Arigera to take on Ultraman. When Reimon and Gomora enter their Burst modes thanks to Belial, he and the other survivors stood back to watch Gomora fight the Ultras. King Silvergon was one of Ultraseven's last kill as Ultraman Belial sends both him and King Goldras to kill Ultraseven, but Ultraseven kills them both with the Eye Slugger before dying himself. Trivia *The King Silvergon suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was reused for Silvergon's appearance in the film. Ultra Zero Fight As a King Silvergon rampaged on the desert-like planet Fanegon, the natives of that world were saved by Ultraman Zero who appeared in the nick of time to protect a group of locals. Countering its famous strength with StrongCorona Mode, Zero performed the Ultra Hurricane on the beast. While it was in the air, Zero changed into LunaMiracle and used the Luna Wave to tame Silvergon and bring it back down in a barrier. No longer a threat Zero allowed it to return to its home dimension. Trivia *King Silvergon suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was reused for appearance in Ultra Zero Fight. *This is the first Silvergon that doesn't die in its appearance. Silvergon chara.jpg|King Silvergon in Ultra Zero Fight Zero vs Silvergon.jpg|King Silvergon vs Ultraman Zero Ultraman Ginga King Silvergon appeared in the Dark Spark War before being turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. In New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 15, Thunder Darambia talked about the original Silvergon as his research topic. It is likely that Silvergon returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Data - Clone= Clone Silvergon Stats *Height: 67 m *Weight: 76,000 t *Origin: Near Dr. Otomo's lab Powers and Weapons *Enhanced Eyesight: Unlike it's template, the Clone Silvergon has an enhanced eyesight until the Super GUTS fire his eyes, making him half blind. *Super Strength: Similar to his emplate, Clone Silvergon has and is gifted with very incredible pure brute strength and can easily overpower all but the strongest of enemies. His strength is powerful enough that it even allows him to kill Clone Sildron despite the monster has a pair of durable armor on it's arm. *Armored Skin: Clone Silvergon is covered in a thick skin, which acts as armor, which can repel most attacks except Neosaurus' beam. *Whip Tail: Clone Silvergon's tail is long and thick; ideal for whipping and bashing his foes into submission. *Horns: Clone Silvergon can use his horns as effective melee weapons. Clone Silvergon Whip Tail3.png|Whip Tail - King= King Silvergon Stats *Height: 70 m *Weight: 79,000 t *Origin: Yokohama (Superior 8), Unnamed Dimension (Ultra Zero Fight) Powers and Weapons *Super Strength: King Silvergon has and is gifted with very incredible pure brute strength. * : King Silvergon can fire missile-strength, explosive blue fireball blasts of blue energy spewed from his mouth. *Whip Tail: King Silvergon's tail is long and thick; ideal for whipping and bashing his foes into submission. *Horns: King Silvergon can use his horns as effective melee weapons. *Portal: King Silvergon can create a portal as a means of travel. King Silvergon Blue Fire Energy Ball Blast.png|Demolition Flame }} Figure Release Information Silvergon was released two times in the Ultra Monster Series. He stands at 6in tall and has 6 points of articulation. He has a decent paint job but, with pink on his horns. His other version has him with darker purple horns and ridges. He is also released as Clone Silvergon with 6 points and a navy blue lined color in the ridges. He was also released as King Silvergon with a very accurate look. He stands at 6in tall and has 5 points of articulation. In 2013 he was released as part of the Ultra Monster 500 Series and is #35 in the series. He does not have a good paint job, as he has no pink and only has grey as a main color with yellow eyes. Silvergon looks rather bland. He spots 3 points of articulation and stands at 5in tall. slivergon-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Slivergon from Bandai Japan kingslivergon-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai King Slivergon from Bandai Japan Silvergon & Clone Silvergon toys.jpg|Silvergons (left and center) originals (right) Clone Silvergon King Silvergon toys.jpg|King Silvergon mp-HuRrTgV1pFinUHfNxyCg.jpg|Silvergon Spark Doll Gallery Ultraman Tiga GAGI-SILVERGON.png Silvergonfull.jpg Silvergon-0.jpg Silvergon1.jpg Silvergon3.jpg Silvagon.jpg Gagi vs silvergon.jpg Ultraman Dyna File:Silvegon2.jpg|Clone Silvergon vs Neosaurus File:Silvegon3.jpg Clone Silvergon getting shot in the eye.jpg|Clone Silvergon getting shot in the eye The Super 8 Ultra Brothers King Silvergon and King Goldras.jpg|King Silvergon and King Goldras KING-SILVERGON_I.jpg Ultra8-7-monsters.jpg HIPPORITO-GOLDRAS-SILVERGON.jpg Ultra Zero Fight Zero vs Silvergon.jpg|Silvergon as seen Ultra Zero Fight 2 Other King Silvergon movie I.png King Silvergon movie II.png Superultra_41.jpg King-Silvergon_0.png Videos − Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Giga Khimaira's Body Part Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Fire Kaiju Category:King Kaiju Category:Superior 8 Kaiju